


“I'm doing this for you.”

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Fictober 2019, Gen, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Lucius does not agree with his grandson's choice of friends





	“I'm doing this for you.”

“I'm doing this for you. For our family.”

Draco didn’t lower his wand. “You’re doing this for yourself and your stupid blood purity ideology you refuse to let go of,” he disagreed, holding his father’s gaze. He shifted a bit to the side, making sure Albus Severus, his Scorpius’ best friend, was hidden behind him. It had surprised him at first when Scorpius had finally admitted to him that the friend he had made at Hogwarts, the one mentioned in each and every letter, was Albus Severus Potter. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been, if there was anyone at Hogwarts who understood the expectations and judgement based on their family, it would be the middle Potter, the son of two war heroes, named after two of Hogwarts’ most controversial headmasters.

Now, after their second year, after Scorpius had visited Albus during their last school holiday, Albus was visiting Malfoy Manor. He and Astoria had been happy to have him. Astoria and her family had not been active participants of the wizarding wars and he had made his peace with Potter and the Weasleys. They were just happy their son had found a close friend. Since his parents had moved to France as soon as they were allowed to after the War, Draco hadn’t worried about them.

A mistake, it turned out, as Lucius had shown up unexpectedly. And Albus, unfortunately, looked far too much like his father to be passed off as some other classmate of Scorpius’. Warned by a house elf, Draco had arrived just in time to cast a shield charm, protecting the boys from the curse Lucius had cast. “Leave the manor, father!” he’d ordered, stepping between them, though he was not overly surprised when he didn’t.

“A new Dark Lord will...”

Draco didn’t let him finish, instead firing off a curse, making Lucius break off to avoid it. “Screw whatever new Dark Lord you want to throw yourself at!” he hissed. Lucius’ actions and teachings had led to him being branded a slave by Voldemort, he was not going to let him destroy his son’s life as well.

He felt Scorpius and Albus pressing close against his back. Having to shield them put him at a disadvantage compared to his father, he knew, as it prevented him from moving freely. He needed to get them out, to get them to safety. He looked around quickly, trying to come up with an idea. Then his gaze fell on the chandelier at the ceiling, triggering a memory of the War. He quickly made a decision. “Haldey!” When he heard the pop of their house elf showing up, he ordered: “Get the boys to safety!” He waited just until he heard and felt them leave, then threw himself into the duel with Lucius.

~*~

“Dad!”

Harry looked up, surprised, when he heard Albus’ voice and barely managed to catch him. “Albus! What’s wrong? I thought you were –“ He stopped when he saw Scorpius standing in the doorway, pale and eyes wide with fear. “What happened?”

“Grandfather showed up,” Scorpius said, voice shaking. “He – You have to help my dad! Please, Mr Potter!”

Harry gently loosened Albus’ hold on him. “Lucius, you mean?”

Scorpius nodded. “Please, Mr. Potter!” he repeated.

“Albus, call your uncle Ron after I’m gone!” He hurried to the fireplace. “Malfoy Manor!”

~*~

The duel Harry stepped into was vicious. He was momentarily taken aback, having never seen Draco Malfoy duelling like this, a look in his eyes that reminded Harry of Sirius, of Andromeda, of Bellatrix, of what he’d often heard referred to as the Black Madness. He shook off the surprise and joined Draco in duelling Lucius. Together they managed to overpower and stun him.

Draco, needing to make sure, cast another stunning spell and an incarcerous at Lucius, then turned to Harry. “The boys?”

“They’re okay. They’re at my home,” Harry quickly assured him.

Draco slumped. “Thank Merlin.” He rubbed his face, hands shaking slightly.

“What happened?”

“My father’s either found or is looking for a new dark lord to try and sell my son to. I didn’t ask for details, you can do that.”

Harry snorted. “I’ll leave that to my colleagues or I doubt we’ll get much out of him before I kill him.” He looked around. “Where’s Astoria?”

“Visiting her sister, fortunately,” Draco said. “I wouldn’t have wanted her to get caught up in this.”

Harry looked him over. “Then lock down the manor and I’ll take you to Scorpius.” He watched him activate the wards to prevent Lucius from using the floo or apparating out, then took his arm and side-apparated him to his home.

Draco didn’t bother looking around, he just had eyes for his son. “Scorpius!” He dropped to one knee and hugged him.

“Dad!” Scorpius burrowed close, clinging to his father.

Harry watched, hardly able to believe it, as Albus hesitantly came closer and was pulled into the hug as well by either one of the blondes, he wasn’t sure which. He shook his head. Things had changed a lot, hadn’t they?

He went to the floo to call Ron and ask if they had secured Lucius already and to have a healer come check on Albus and the two Malfoys.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
